1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a print control system, an information processing apparatus, a function providing apparatus, a print function display method, a computer program, and a computer-readable recording medium. More particularly, the invention is suitable to be used for executing printing by a printing apparatus on the basis of a function designated by the user.
2. Related Background Art
When printing of an image or the like is executed by a printer (printing apparatus), generally, the user designates a function and the printing is executed on the basis of the designated function.
In this case, hitherto, display statuses of control such as various buttons, list box, text field, and the like corresponding to functions in a user interface of a printer driver are differentiated according to whether the function is valid or invalid, thereby notifying the user whether the function is available or not.
Since the functions naturally relate to each other in dependence on a combination of the functions, or an attaching status or the like of an option to the printer as an output target, whether the functions is valid or invalid is discriminated in consideration of such a relation, and a discrimination result is displayed, thereby notifying the user whether the function can be used or not. For example, there is a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-026867.
However, when considering the case where a function of a server is added to a client, the function of the server is directly used by the client, or the display status of the function is dynamically changed, there are limitations in the foregoing conventional method.
That is, according to the conventional method, whether the function “can be used” or “cannot be used” in an environment of the client is merely displayed. With respect to the printer driver, it has become possible to download the latest printer driver from a Web by the Internet. Unlike a printing apparatus, the printer driver can be easily updated (version-up) after its shipping. A method whereby by downloading a plug-in module from the server into a printer driver which has already been installed in a computer in consideration of conditions such as charging or the like without downloading the whole printer driver from the Web, a new function is added to the existing printer driver has been considered by the same applicant as the present invention. Thus, according to the conventional method, such an intermediate status of the function that if the function of the server is downloaded to the client, it can be used, that the function of the server can be directly used by the client, or the like cannot be displayed.
Further, if the apparatus is in the status where the function provided for the server can be directly used by the client, in dependence on the status of the server, network, or the like, there are both cases where the function “can be used” and “cannot be used.”
Specifically speaking, if the function has been provided by the server, it can be used, but if the function is not provided, it cannot be used. If the status of the network by which the server, the client, and the printer are connected is normal, the function provided by the server can be used. However, if it is abnormal, the function cannot be used. There is another case where the function provided by the server “can be used” or “cannot be used” in dependence on an operating situation or the like of the server.
When the apparatus is in the status where if the function provided for the server is downloaded to the client, it can be used, by having a procedure of downloading it from the server, such a function “can be used.”
However, in such a case also, there are both cases where the function “can” be set to the status where it can be used soon and it “cannot” be set to such a status soon in dependence on the status of the server, network, or the like.
However, the conventional technique has such a problem that since the user cannot be properly notified of the status of the function provided for the server as mentioned above, it is difficult for him to specifically know a status in which the function that he desires is.